Christmas Thieves
by midnightsky0612
Summary: *modern AU/Christmas special* Being bakers in the busy town of Berk was supposed to be easy for Stoick and Valka Haddock but unfortunately, they have to deal with two thieves who were only mere children, especially during the holiday season. But one Christmas season, the couple will soon discover the truth behind their actions and will make a decision that changes all their lives.


**MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS!**

 **Once again there is another Christmas special which I hope you enjoy. I'm basically still in the mood of writing a fanfic where Hiccup, Dagur, and Heather are siblings so that was when this idea for this Christmas special came to be. So I hope you enjoy this special and have a merry Christmas.**

 **This takes place around the time era Christmas carol took place but obviously it's not 'A Christmas Carol' but regardless I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Some might say that a job as a baker is an easy job especially when food is plentiful for those who own bakeries in the small town of Berk.

Unfortunately, for Stoick and Valka Haddock, their job as one of Berk's top owners of the Dragon Sanctuary Bakery was not at all easy for them. Sure they bake plenty of good pastries and bread, well thanks for Stoick's cooking advice to Valka, and they receive a lot of customers who pay them well enough for them to live a civil life despite not being blessed with children. They have their good friend, the town's only blacksmith with a fake left hand and right foot name Gobber, who visits them every other night depending on how busy they are. Their marriage remains as strongly bonded and full of love so how could their job not be an easy one?

Well, let's just say they have a pest problem.

Actually, two pests, or four if they're counting the hamster and bird.

Every day without fail, two troubling makers would always find their way to enter the bakery's baking room and help themselves with as much bread they could carry, maybe sometimes taking some pastries if they were lucky! And every time Stoick or Valka try to catch those two thieves, they'd escape without leaving a single trace! To make matters worse for them is that the two trouble makers are children! One boy who has messy red hair, emerald green eyes, and three blue stripes tattooed across his left eye (minus the pupil of course) along with having a necklace that has a dragon wood carving. He was one who managed to carry as many bread in his arms and sometimes he distracts Stoick and Valka from finding the other kid. He has a small hamster who he always carries on his shoulder who was used as a distraction and even sneak some small loaves of bread away. Then there's a girl who looked about three years younger than the boy with raven hair tied in a side braid with jade eyes who seems to be the one who commands the entire operation of thievery. She always has a white feathered small bird sitting on her head, but the bird has the smarts to lure Stoick and Valka away from the thieves.

Sure, Stoick and Valka tried bringing their problem up to the officers but the officials told them that they had better problems to deal with than misbehaving children. They tried catching at least one of them to make them lead them to their parents but despite the many attempts, those two thieves always escape. So it was pretty hard to stop some thieves whose parents the bakers never met or who they hardly see around the town.

So you could see how hard their job could be.

Now this has been going on for the past five years, the first four years was only that boy but the year after that there was two. Stoick had no idea where the first boy came from, but four years ago on Christmas Eve the child came in and stole four loaves of bread and got away despite his efforts in trying to catch the boy.

The last week before Christmas were usually the busiest days the Haddocks had in the bakery so with their attention distracted, they could see how two kids managed to steal bread and pastries. But this year, Stoick and Valka were ready and prepared to finally put a stop to this small gang of thieves and with the help of their friend Gobber, they were sure that this year was going to be it!

"I get that these rascals are thieves who make off with your bread but is this really necessary?" Gobber asked as he watched Stoick and Valka have their labrador Cloudjumper and bulldog Skullcrusher sniff every bread and pastry they had in the cooking room. "If I wasn't your friend then I'd probably think you two have gone mad."

"On the contrary Gobber old friend," Stoick reassured as he patted Skullcrusher. "This is the only way. Each bread and pastry have a specific scent that our good dogs can follow if any of them leave the shop. We'll have them track those thieves down and then we'll see what we can do from there."

"I just hope you won't be too hard on the kids," Gobber sighed.

"We're not that heartless Gobber," Valka reassured despite the tight fist her left hand was making. "We just have to inform their parents of their behavior, maybe teach those parents a few lessons if we have to."

Gobber just shook his head in amusement, his friends could be very contradicting at times but when it came to children and their bad parents, it was something that got Stoick and Valka triggered. After all, they didn't have much luck having children but it was a very touchy subject to discuss but the bell of the bakery's front door rang as a huge group entered with a lot of joy.

"Merry Christmas Haddocks!"

The group that entered was their old friends the Ingermans, Hoffersons, Jorgenson, and the Thorsons with their young eight-year-old children come rushing around to admire the pastries that were displayed. There was Astrid Hofferson, her blonde hair was tied in a small braid, clothed in a nice warm coat and red scarf along with a knitted hat and mittens as she waved at Stoick and Valka Haddock. Fishlegs Ingerman was a little bit chubby but he was too busy staring at the peppermint cake to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorson drooling over his shoulder. As for Snotlout Jorgenson, his personal favorite was indeed the gingerbread men displayed so nicely but his eyes would always wander off to where Astrid was.

"It's not Christmas yet Spitelout," Stoick sighed as he greeted his brother regardless of the small mistake.

"So I take you are Valka got extra prepared to catch the rascals taking your precious bread?" Mrs. Hofferson asked, seeing how Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper were out and ready to sniff out anyone down.

"We sure did," Valka reassured as she made a thumbs up. "Hopefully, we'll find them this year."

"Are you sure you'll have time to do all this?" Mrs. Hofferson questioned, "I mean, with Christmas around the corner, are you sure that it'll be enough time to find those thieves and celebrate the holidays?"

"Oh, but it will be Christmas in three days!" Snotlout piped up as the rest of the children nodded. "I've been extra good this year so I know that Santa's gonna get me a lot of presents this year!"

"No way I'm gonna get more!" Tuffnut protested with a grin. "I spent the last thee months trying to not call my sis buttface!"

"Nuh uh!" Ruffnut butted in. "I'm getting more, I didn't punch you for five months!"

"So that was why you hit the wall every time I got you angry?" Tuffnut asked in realization. "I thought you were sick or something."

"THAT'S IT!"

Before anyone could even stop them, the twins were rolling around the floor trying to throw a hit at one another while they accidentally dropped a basket of candy canes to scatter around the floor! Astrid just shook her head at the sight while Snotlout pointed and laughed at the twins while the adults were struggling to try to pry them apart.

"Guys come on break it up, please," Fishlegs whispered, not really helping with the situation until he heard a loud crash coming from the baking room in the back which caught everyone's attention as Stoick raced to the back with everyone else following him.

They were expecting to see two kids but instead they only found the raven haired girl with her bird in the room with four loaves of bread in her hands and a fallen bowl of cake batter. Her eyes were wide in fright as she slowly stepped away from the group until Astrid squeezed her way through the group, caught one look at the girl and greeted with a bright smile, "Heather? What are you doing here by yourself?"

"U-Uh..." The girl now named Heather stuttered as she took extra steps back before Gobber nearly lunged at her but she was quick to blind him with anther bowl of batter before she ran off yelling, "Gotta go!" With her torn old coat, hat, scarf, and shoes, she scampered through the back door as her bird quickly followed her as she whistled to the wind. _Geez, those two people got smarter than I expected,_ She thought to herself as she continued to run through the snow, curves, and corners of the street. However, she was surprised to see Astrid in the bakery but all in her mind right now was trying to escape without a trace just like the last time.

"Come on, after her!" Stoick ordered as he and Valka ran passed Gobber with their dogs until they made it outside only to see that it has already begun to snow but that didn't stop them from trying to catch up! With all the snow, it was getting hard for Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper to sniff her out but they still pursued through the snow while the shouts of their friends were catching up to them as the sun began to set for the night to arrive. Thank goodness Gobber closed the bakery for them when they ran out.

"This way!" Stoick insisted as he pointed towards one direction as he and Valka race through that corner.

Meanwhile, still in pursuit to catch up with the Haddocks, Mrs. Hofferson was having a rushed conversation with her daughter. "Astrid, would you mind telling mommy how you know that girl's name? And do you know anything about her?"

"Yes mommy," Astrid answered as her feet tried to catch up to her mother's pace. "Me, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut know Heather. We always play with her and her brothers nearly every day when we get out of school and head home. They're really fun to play with."

"Brothers?" Spitelout asked.

"Yeah, she has an older brother and a twin brother," Snotlout nodded in glee. "They're so funny, and Dagur is so cool."

"Dagur?!" Mrs. Ingerman gasped at the name. "Who's that?"

Just a second after she asked that, they heard a loud crash and a woman's shriek coming from the fabric shop until they saw the front door burst open and a young boy was racing out of holding bundles of torn blankets with a small brown hamster on his shoulder. He raced passed the awestruck group of parents and greeting children as they waved at the boy who waved back at them. That was when Fishleg pointed at the now distant boy. "That's Dagur."

Unfortunately for them, their parents were too shocked to even question or answer back. They're probably going to need to sleep for the rest of the holidays before they could recover from this day full of new things discovered.

"Thor almighty help us all," Gobber gasped, finally breaking the silence.

In the meantime, Dagur was feeling very pleased with himself that he managed to get some new-old blankets as he raced across the streets and down the sidewalks in his sandals feeling very reassured with himself. "So far so good," He told himself in relief-

Until he hit himself against someone which sent them both falling on their bottoms. He at first hissed from the cold snow that he fell on until he looked up at the person who was getting up from the snow as he yelled, "Youch! Hey, watch where you're going! What's the big idea!?" He picked up the fallen blankets and his hamster who he called Shattermaster and then turned back to the person. "You're lucky I'm in a rush or else I would have pummeled you by now!"

However, when he got a good look at the person he bumped into, his face instantly turned paler than the snow as he shook with a mortified smile. "Uh-oh.." The person, or in this case, people, who he bumped into were none other Stoick and Valka themselves, or as Dagur referred them as... "T-The crazy bakers!?"

"Now what was that about pummeling us lad?" Stoick innocently asked even though the dark aura was seeping out of his body. "I do hope you weren't running from another place you robbed."

"Didn't you say that you say you were in rush?" Valka smiled the evilest looking smile that it might tame the entire underworld full of demons if she could!

Without a second thought, Dagur ran as far away as he could from the bakers who were already beginning to pursue him with their vicious dogs hot on his trail! He jumped over fences, and knocked ever barrel over to keep them as far away as he could! All that was racing through his mind was losing the crazy bakers and their killer dogs while he hoped to be able to live another day to see his next birthday.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Stoick and Valka turned to the next corner the boy turned but only to see that there was no one in sight but a dead end!

"We lost him!?" Stoick growled under his breath, then pointed to their right. "Come on, we'll try this path, hopefully, he hasn't gone that far!" Unfortunately for Stoick and Valka, the moment they ran towards that direction, Dagur popped out from being disguised as a snowman as he raced to the left path feelings glorious victory earned for himself until he couldn't help but frown. After all this time he wasted, he hoped he wasn't too late.

Meanwhile back to Stoick and Valka they were so focused on trying to find either one of the thieves that they didn't see their friends racing towards them until everyone bumped into each other and fell on the ground while the children laughed at their parents' misfortune.

"Why didn't you watch where you were going?!" Stoick demanded until he felt Valka's soft hand placed on his shoulder which calmed him down a bit but he still wanted answers.

"Sorry Stoick, but I think I know how we can find those two thieves," Gobber began, earning both Haddock's attention as he urged the Astrid and her friends the step forward. "Apparently they have been friends with those rascals and they know exactly where they live."

"Is this true?" Valka asked.

"Yes Mrs. Valka," Astrid squeaked as she pointed to the path where Stoick and Valka came from. "Come on, but please don't hurt them or anything. They didn't mean to cause trouble honest." She gave them pleading ocean blue eyes. "Please promise that you won't hurt or be angry with them when we get there."

Harming a child was beyond question but being angry with a child was tough not to do especially if the child was a troublemaker to the community. Despite the urge to actually get angry with the thieves they might meet, Stoick and Valka nodded their heads as they both promised. "We promised that no harm or anger will come to your friends."

"This way!" Astrid directed as she, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins began to lead the adults towards the address of the two kids who have been causing trouble in the bakery. However, the closer they got, the fewer houses and light were around, there was nothing but snow and trash the further they went that they were slowly beginning to have some concern about the living condition those two kids must have.

"Um, Astrid dear?" Valka began as they continued to walk. "Do your two friends live in a house?"

Astrid was hesitant but then she gave her the answer. "Well, it's actually three friends but they say that where they live is sorta like their house. But I don't know if it is." Upon hearing that, Stoick and Valka had gotten more curious about the situation itself, maybe there was more to those thieving children than what they had originally thought. At least, that's what they hope.

"We're here " Astrid announced quietly as she pointed towards a dark ally.

"Where is here?" Stoick asked as he looked around for a closed door to a house but it was only an ally full of cardboard boxes and barrels covered in snow. "I don't see any house."

"It's in front of you," Snotlout responded as he pointed at the center of cardboard boxes. "They usually live in those boxes, sometimes those barrels if it isn't snowing or raining." He and Astrid ran forward to the center box that had a torn up curtain over the opening waving for the adults to come closer.

"Here," Astrid smiled as she light tapped the side box and addressed whoever seemed to be inside. "Hey, anyone home? It's me Astrid and the other guys, we came with our parents so you can meet them." The curtain began to move a bit as someone seemed to shuffle inside but before it could be opened, there was a frightened and yet threatening shout coming from behind them, mainly from behind the adults.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Everyone turned around only to see Dagur and Heather rushing towards them, running past the adults and standing very protective in front of their cardboard home! Dagur was snarling like a wild dog at the adults while Heather was trying to block anyone from coming any inch closer to their cardboard box home as she was demanding an explanation from Astrid.

"Astrid, why did you bring _them_ here?" She whispered her gaze clearly glaring at Stoick and Valka. "You know the bakers are after us for nearly four years now."

"Oops," Astrid suddenly realized with her hands over her mouth, "Sorry, I forgot...I thought if they actually met you guys personally maybe you guys won't get such a big punishment than what they were planning to do." Heather just shook her head at her friend's logic, after all, they were only eight for Thor's sake even she'll have moments like this but now wasn't the time for sharing personal stories when they've been caught red-handed!

As for Dagur, he wasn't really mad at his friends, all that was in his mind was protecting their home and family. He glared at the adults, mainly Stoick and Valka, "I know I've been stealing your stupid bread, but hey how about maybe arresting us in a week and now around this snowy night. I mean, you wouldn't want to see a child swinging a knife around at any of you, especially around this time of year. We all want a happy holiday, right?" He took out a small knife from his torn sweater and waved it around as a warning. "So how about you all leaving this place right now, forget everything, and leave us alone!"

"I hate to break it to you lad but you're going to need a lot more than that small knife to get what you want," Spitelout chuckled as he was the first to approach the boy but only to have to step back from the quick swing of the knife Dagur threw!

"Just try to take us away!" Dagur yelled, his teeth were clenched making another growling sound. "You're not going to take us!"

"Just watch us, you two are in a lot of trouble for your thieving ways!" Mr. Thorson commented as he and Spitelout sprinted forward as Dagur swung his knife in so many directions but he was then held down by the two men who were able to dodge the blows! Just like that, Dagur's knife was quickly taken and thrown to the side as he struggled to get up from the two older men's weight holding him down to the snowy ground.

"Dagur!" Heather was ready to run forward to the boy but he was quick to shake his head and shout back,

"Stay back Heather! Get out of here while you got the chance!"

"But-" Heather was about to protest but by the look of her brother's eyes, she didn't have a choice. Unfortunately for her, before she could make any move, she too got held down by Mr. Ingerman and Mr. Hofferson! "Let us go you big meanies!" The child cried out as she and Dagur were still struggling to get up to escape but their bodies were too small compared to the weight of the adults.

"What should we do with them?" Spitelout asked with most of his attention was trying to restrain Dagur. "We can't leave 'em in the cold streets here."

"They don't have parents!" Fishlegs yelped out loud but then when he realized that he wasn't supposed to say such information to the adults for his friends' sake. His eyes widened with shame as he clasped his hand over his mouth and mumbled, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean too..."

"If that's the case then the best place to take those two is to the town's orphanage," Gobber suggested, not realizing the horrified faces the children made! "It's the safest place for those terrors to be in than the prison." Every adult nodded in agreement, well expect for Stoick and Valka since those two have personally seen how horrible the town's orphanage can be from not enough rooms to fit all the children to the amounts of food they have. Stoick was only an orphan for two years until he got adopted by the Haddock family, and as for Valka, she wasn't really an orphan but she visited the place many times when she donated supplies to know how bad it was. However, it was the only place that an orphan could go and rely on until they either get adopted or turn eighteen. Maybe it was best for the two kids to go to the orphanage, hopefully, someone will be willing to adopt two kids and with those thieves disciplined then the robberies could stop.

"Wait! Papa, please let them go! They didn't mean to steal all that stuff!" Astrid cried out as she was about to make a run to stop her father and his friends from taking Dagur and Heather away but her mother held her back.

"Astrid, it's for the best that those two go to the orphanage where it's much warmer and better than this lifestyle they have," Mrs. Hofferson tried to soothe her daughter but the young girl shook her head.

"NO! It's not fair!"

While Astrid was trying her hardest to persuade her mother to talk some sense into her father, Dagur was trying his hardest to break free from the strong hands that lifted him up from the ground to take him and Heather away. His and Heather's eyes never averted away from the cardboard box with the small curtain. "LET US GO!" He screamed, now beginning to thrash around and kick. "I'm not letting you take us away!"

"No need to go, berserk lad," Gobber tried to reason. "We're just trying to take you and your little friend to a better place to live in."

"I'M NOT LEAVING! WE'RE NOT GOING BACK THERE! HICCUP! HICCUP!" Dagur yelled, his feet stomping and trying to keep them on the ground as he slowly but managed to walk forward until he was lifted up and taken further away. "HICCUP! HICCUP!"

"Oy, be a quiet boy!" Spitelout scolded, not really sure why he was suddenly shouting 'hiccup'. "Calm down for a moment and then we'll do something about those hiccups of yours if you have any."

"HICCUP!" Heather suddenly yelled which confused the living daylights out of the adults. "Hiccup!"

"Is this an epidemic of the hiccups now?" Gobber gasped in confusement at the situation. "What is it with you two?"

"We'll figure it out once we get them to the orphanage," Mrs. Jorgenson responded as she followed the men who were dragging the two thieves away. That was when she stopped and turned around to see that her son and his friends were refusing to follow, that they were protesting but she ignored them and with the help of the others, they were being dragged too.

"Mama no! We can't leave hiccup!" Snotlout protested while the rest of the children nodded in agreement. "Hiccup is in there!"

"Young man, enough with saying 'hiccup' this isn't a joke," His mother scolded as she pulled her son forward to follow her, "We're trying to help your friends, so please don't make this any harder than it is." However, just before Gobber could follow the whole screaming fest of upset children, he turned around only to realize that Stoick and Valka were looking at the cardboard boxes with a very curious gaze.

He heard Dagur and Heather continuing to scream while their hands were outstretched to try to reach their cardboard home, "HICCUP! HICCUP!"

"Stoick, Valka?" Gobber whispered when he approached them seeing how they bent down to the cardboard's level. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think the kids are just saying the word 'hiccup' as a joke," Valka whispered in response, and that was when both Haddocks suddenly heard soft but very strong coughs coming from behind the curtain!

Coughs of a child!

Stoick and Valka wasted no time pulling the curtain off and gasped at the sight they saw that Stoick got up and shouted at the top of his lungs which caused everyone to stop on their tracks in silence. "LET THOSE TWO GO RIGHT NOW!"

With a little hesitation and after seeing the death glares from both Haddocks, the men let go of Dagur and Heather as they quickly raced towards where Stoick and Valka were without a second to waste! Valka reached in the cardboard and pulled out a small pale boy with auburn hair with ragged clothing with his forest green eyes slightly opened but he was making heavy breaths of air as Stoick was quick to wrap his coat around the small sick child. A small black cat crawled out of the box, trying to see if these new faces were not a threat but seeing how Dagur and Heather didn't yell at the adults, he stood where he was. However what stood out the most was that the boy's lower left leg was gone, it was just a stump wrapped in old bandages!

One touch on his forehead and a very concerning wave of heat were felt as the rest of the adults surrounded them. Dagur and Heather kneeled down right in front of Stoick and Valka as they eye their sick sibling. "Was this why you had to steal?" Stoick asked softly.

All Heather could do was nod as Dagur went on to explain, "Yeah...But we only did it to feed each other and Hiccup can't walk anywhere and he's always getting sick so that's why he stays in the cardboard house. Look it's the only way for us to survive and now this time Hiccup's sicker than ever so that's why it was only Heather stealing your bread while I stole more fabric to keep him warm!" They could see tears forming at the edge of Dagurs eyes, "Now can you just leave us alone...We're not going back to the orphanage, not after how they treat him there."

"I'm assuming you're the oldest brother?" Valka replied as he nodded. She and Stoick exchanged looks as the child name Hiccup was still coughing in her arms until they silently came up with a plan or more like a decision.

"What are you going to do now?" Heather asked nervously. "Take us to jail? Because if you are, keep Hiccup out of it!"

That was when Stoick and Valka got up, with Hiccup still cradled in her arms as they looked down at the now confused brother and sister. Stoick gently took both their hands as he simply answered while they began to walk, "You three are coming with us if you want your brother to live." Without much thought, Dagur and Heather were quick to follow him as they walked back with the rest of the group who watched the entire exchange, followed them. They were such in a rush that they didn't realize that the black cat was following them as well while being carried on Dagur's shoulder with the hamster. They quickly made it to the Haddock's house that was right next to the bakery while Dagur and Heather couldn't help but look at the two bakers who they annoyed for such a long time now, helping them!

Stoick opened the door, letting everyone inside as Valka was quick to rush Hiccup to their bedroom to rest in their bed. Dagur could have browsed through the house he has never seen before if he wasn't too worried about his little brother since he ran after Valka to see what they were planning to do. Heather stayed with her friends as she asked them with fear, "What are they going to do with my twin brother guys?"

"Don't worry Heather, my daddy's a doctor," Fishlegs reassured his frightened friend. "I know Hiccup's gonna get better."

"And what happens after he gets better?" She responded as she sat on the floor with her knees up and arms wrapped around them. "Are we going back to the streets again?"

None of the children knew what to say, out of fear that they might either be correct, or wrong.

Meanwhile, Dagur was watching how Fishleg's father was in the room with Stoick and Valka as she placed a wet rag over his brother's head. That was when he suddenly hear Hiccup whimpering and that was when he crept out of his hiding corner to hold his brother's hand. He ignored the surprised the adults gave him, he was too busy caressing Hiccup's hair as he whispered soothingly to him, "It's okay brother, these people are only trying to help you...We'll go back home as soon as they're done okay? You gotta be strong for me and Heather."

"I hate to break up your moment," Dr. Ingerman interrupted with regret. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave the room while my wife and I will try everything in our power to bring your brother back to good health." He turned to Stoick and Valka. "That includes you two as well."

With a groan, Dagur quickly whispered his last sentence to his brother before he was forced to wait outside the room, "Just hang in there Hiccup, I'll be right back before you know it."

 _A FEW HOURS LATER..._

Stoick and Valka were now left alone with Gobber, Dagur, Heather, and Hiccup who was resting in their bedroom. It was hours before Dr. Ingerman informed them that it was just the flu that had to run its course and that Hiccup should get better by Christmas day and with that everyone had to head home from such a hectic day, leaving only Gobber, and the three children in the house. Heather and Dagur were quick to get inside the room the moment the doctor allowed them to as they got extremely relieved to see how their brother breathing probably and looking better than how he was earlier.

The three adults were sitting down on the chairs in the room as they looked at the children until out of curiosity, Stoick called Dagur over to him and then ask, "If you don't mind telling me, what happened to your real parents? How come you're on the streets and not in the orphanage?"

Dagur frowned, looking away from Stoick until with a heavy sigh, he sat on the floor and explained their history. "Our mom died after giving birth to Hiccup and Heather, they're twins and three years younger than me so it was just dad taking care of us...Or just dad trying to forget about us. He blamed Hiccup for momma being gone, he ignores Heather but he would always hit us whenever he gets mad after he drinks from this funny bottle...He tries to hit them, but I'd always make sure he beats me...They were only babies, and it wasn't fair...He barely even feeds him or any of us." His eyes narrowed with anger as he continued. "Then there was a fire, dad wasn't home...Hiccup and Heather were only one with me and we were alone...Hiccup was sleeping in one room and I was playing with Heather, the fire came out of nowhere. We were rescued, taken to one of those hospitals where they had to take Hiccup's leg away because the fire burnt it too much for it to be saved."

Stoick, Valka, and Gobber remained silent as they listened closely, their minds were just full of rage with the children's father right now!

"When no one could find dad, the police dropped us off in the orphanage and only three years in that place before we ran away. The kids and even the adults there treated Hiccup like an outcast all because he didn't have a leg to walk with. They bullied him, called him names, and even beat him. I overheard one of the adults say that they'll make sure I and Heather get adopted but they were not sure if Hiccup will even get a family. We didn't want to get separated so we snuck out of the orphanage and lived on the streets and that when I started to steal bread from your bakery and then when Heather was old enough, she joined me. Look you can punish an eleven-year-old, but don't separate my eight-year-old siblings...We're all the family we got for one another." At that point, Dagur got on his knees and had his head bowed down to face the floor. "I'll do anything you see fit as my punishment, I alone am responsible for all your loss of business so just give me your worst."

Stoick and Valka were taken aback at this, they have never seen a brother this protective of his siblings but now they have seen it all. However, they couldn't think of a punishment especially not when the boy has a sick brother to watch over. With that Stoick gave him his answer. "What you and your siblings went through is something that no child should have to go through except for you...Despite your thieving ways, we'll discuss the matter of punishment when your brother gets better. In the meantime, you'll be staying with us."

"Fine." Dagur sighed.

 _THREE DAYS LATER..._

Dagur tried to not get used to the three-day stay especially since he knew that they would be back in the streets once again. However, it was worth seeing his little brother finally wake up and talking again.

"And that's what happened," Heather finished with the explanation for her brother Hiccup who was asking them how they ended up in the baker's house in the first place since that day seemed pretty hazy in his memory. "So here we are, in the enemy's home awaiting punishment."

"Whoa..." Hiccup responded at such an answer. "I can't believe that all happened while I was asleep. I'm surprised we weren't sent to jail or the orphanage for all that happened."

"Me too," Heather then smiled and hugged her twin brother. "But as long as you're okay, I'm glad they were easy on us this time! Next time it might be a trip to get eaten by trolls."

They both laughed for a moment until Hiccup realized that Dagur wasn't int the room they were in. "Um, Heather...Where's Dagur?"

"He's with those the couple who owns the bakery," Heather answered with her voice lowered, "He said something about them having to talk to him about something."

 _MEANWHILE IN THE LIVING ROOM_

Dagur was sitting on a chair on one end of the dining table while Valka and Stoick were sitting at the other end. He couldn't tell what punishment he was going to get, especially since he couldn't read the stoic expression the man had. He just wanted to go back to the ally and back inside the cardboard home he and his brother and sister made. "Okay, I'm ready for whatever punishment you have for me," He sighed, waiting for his fate to be handed to him, which was pretty since it was Christmas after all.

First Stoick cleared his throat, he wasn't sure how to word out what he and wife have been discussing for the past three days but he had to try. "Well, considering that you and your sister have been stealing from the bakery for the past five years and escaped every single theft, even though you were in circumstances that led you to do such crimes."

"Sir, I know what we did was wrong, but come one leave Heather out of this. Hiccup needs us to describe the world he was never able to walk around to see, and we need him to cheer us up, be our beckon of peace, light, and hope through our tough times," Dagur quickly explained. "Sir, please tell me that this punishment of mine isn't going to affect us."

"I hate to say this but it will affect you three very drastically," Stoick responded, causing Dagur to turn pale at that statement.

"My husband and I have done a lot of talking and consideration," Valka continued while Dagur's mind was coming with some form of an escape plan to leave this house with both his siblings! There was no way he was getting separated from them, he'd carry Hiccup and all three of them would flee the country if they had to! "And that's why we've decided that the

"And that's why we've decided that the perfect punishment for you and your siblings-

"I TOLD YOU THAT IT WAS ALL MY IDEA THAT WE RESORTED TO BEING THIEVES!" Dagur protested, but Valka held her hand up to silence him as she signaled Stoick to go grab something that was outside.

"Let me finish young man," She calmly spoke, and when Dagur sat back down to listen, she continued. "Yes all the blame you have pointed to yourself, but if one of you has to get punished then all must be punished. That's why you and your siblings have the punishment to change your last names to Haddock and work at the bakery with me and my husband."

There was a moment of silence as Dagur was trying to process what he just heard. "Change our last name to Haddock? What good would that do? I understand working in the bakery but as a-" He paused, suddenly he realized what she was talking about as his eyes widened in surprise and disbelief as he stared at Valka. "Hold, on...You're telling me...You and your husband? The three of us? Now?"

"Come now Dagur speak in full sentences, I can barely understand you," Valka smiled, praying that the boy agrees to this.

Then Dagur got up from his seat and ran towards the bedroom where his siblings were, confusing Valka while she tried not to look upset. _He doesn't want us...I can sort of understand but..._ She suddenly heard the bedroom door open again but this time Dagur came out with Heather walking beside him and Hiccup being carried on his back. They all cautiously approached her as Dagur asked, "You sure?"

Without hesitation and a bright smile, Valka responded, "Absolutely, without regret."

Now feeling very reassured, he sat Hiccup on the chair he was sitting on and gently grabbed Valka's hand to bring her to his siblings. He turned to Hiccup and Heather, and then proudly announced with tears in his eyes that began to fall, "Hiccup, Heather...Meet our new mama!"

Hiccup's and Heather's faces lit up with their eyes wide with surprise as they stared at Valka to see if it was true but they didn't wait for an answer since they jumped to hug her. On cue, Stoick came in carrying a sack full of presents for the children as Hiccup pointed at him and cheered, "And we have a new dad! This is the best Christmas ever!"

"Aye, it is," Stoick smiled as he joined in the family group hug. "We may have to work on a few papers, but we're going to be the happiest family in all of Berk!"

"YES SIR!"

Then the white bird named Windshear, hamster name Shattermaster, and the black cat named Toothless came jumping into the hug along with Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper.

"Looks like we're having a lot of pets now," Valka chuckled.

 _ **TEN YEARS LATER...**_

It took a while, but Stoick and Valka managed to gain legal custody over Hiccup, Heather, and Dagur much to everyone's relief. Gobber, using his blacksmithing skills, was able to create a metal prosthetic for Hiccup to be able to walk but it took some getting used to but he managed with the help from his parents and siblings. Despite the crazy hints shown, everyone knew Hiccup and Astrid fancy one another so they'd try everything in their power to make sure those two lover birds get together. Much to Hiccup's and Astrid's dismay even though they secretly were grateful for that. Heather and Fishlegs were getting oddly close, triggering Hiccup's and Dagur's protective brother instincts along with Stoick's protective father instincts as well.

Fishlegs nearly fainted at the many threats he received from them whenever he and Heather went out. As for what positions in the bakery they got, it was pretty convenient if they do say so themselves.

Dagur was with Stoick in the baking room baking the bread and pastries along with doing the heavy work with him which brought a lot of father-son time for the two. With Skullcrusher and Shattermaster practically making sure, they don't wrestle one another with dough, they pretty much were able to get the job done and without having Valka food poison anyone.

Heather was with Valka behind the counter selling the goods to the customers which is a huge help for her mother. With her white bird Windshear keeping track of the customers' orders, they sold twice of what the original sells in a year!

Then there's Hiccup, even though he has a metal left leg, he's in charge of one of the bakery's latest new changes which are a delivery service with a bike he and Gobber made at the blacksmith shop. They get the pre-orders and then with Toothless hanging from his shoulder, he rides the bike around town to deliver the order to the customer's home, it's pretty much a schedule. When he isn't delivering, he'll go help Gobber at the blacksmith's or help his brother and father by making sweets since he excels at that never really knew what happened to their birth father, but they didn't care just as long as they don't have to see him again.

They never really knew what happened to their birth father, but they didn't care just as long as they don't have to see him again.

It was nearly Christmas once again, the anniversary day when they were taken in by Stoick and Valka so while the couple was out to run some errands, the kids were having a meeting in their room that was made a week after they were taken in.

"So are we all clear on what we're going to do?" Dagur asked as he clapped his hands together.

"Absolutely, I just hope mom and dad won't kill us for this," Heather chuckled.

"It's not really that bad," Hiccup reassured as he petted Toothless's small furry head. "Think about it as a Christmas rush order for the customers and a huge present for them."

"We meet at the baking room at midnight," Dagur finalized, earning eager nods from the other two.

 _THE NEXT DAY ON CHRISTMAS DAY..._

"Stoick!" Valka was shaking her husband to wake up. "Dagur, Hiccup, and Heather are not in their rooms!"

"They're probably in the bakery already," Stoick yawned, trying to go back to sleep.

"On Christmas day," She deadpanned.

Now that got Stoick to get out of bed as they rushed to the bakery baking room only to see the entire place nearly swallowed by bread, cakes, and other pastries!

"What in the name of Thor?" They both gasped in shock.

Then on cue, Dagur, Hiccup, and Heather popped out of the overwhelming pile of bread and pastries that were made with smiles on their faces as they cheered, "MERRY CHRISTMAS MOM AND DAD!"

"What's the meaning of all this?" Valka questioned in astonishment and confusement.

The three teenagers approached their parents, faces, and clothes covered in flour, frosting, and cake batter as Dagur was the first to speak up. "Well, mom and dad, you know it's been ten years since you adopted the three of us and I know working here was supposed to make up for our five years of thievery so that's why this year we decided to bake all the bread and pastries we have taken from your shop! Every last one!"

Stoick and Valka just looked at their kids, their eyes tearing up at such kindness, and care they were raised to become that filled their hearts with so much pride for them. "You really didn't have to do all this," Valka whispered as Hiccup handed her a tissue.

"Yeah, but we really wanted to make it up to you guys," He smiled. "You two are the greatest parents any kid could have asked for, we just to let you know that we love you both."

"And what better way to express our love than baking all this," Heather added.

"Alright you three, you practically baked enough treats for everyone in Berk!" Stoick began as he picked a bread. "And we alone can't eat all this...So the best way to make sure all of these don't go to waste is-"

Before Stoick could finish his statement, Dagur was already shouting around the town, yelling, "COME TO OUR BAKERY FOR AN ENORMOUS CHRISTMAS FEAST OF BREAD AND SWEETS! EVERYONE IS WELCOMED AND BUT SURE TO BRING TABLES, CHAIRS, AND PLATES!"

"I was going to say get fat this year but that will do," Stoick chuckled as people were already coming their way over to their bakery as Dagur came back in feeling proud about his announcement. Before they headed out to greet their guests, Stoick and Valka pulled their three kids into a group hug as they both whispered with happiness.

"You three are the greatest thing that ever happened to us in our lives...We regret nothing."

If it wasn't for their pride, Hiccup, Heather, and Dagur would have been bursting into tears but help them in while they claimed that it was just dust in their eyes.

You could say that on that day, Berk had a Christmas celebration like no other and everyone knew at long last that the job of a baker in Berk is finally an easy job and full of happiness, especially for the Haddock family.

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this christmas special and have a happy holdiay**


End file.
